stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny's Revenge, Part III
"Destiny's Revenge, Part III" was the forty-ninth episode of . It was the third and last part of a three-part episode arc, and the twenty-fourth episode of the second season. Synopsis Shane confronts Firewall on planet Malia. Shane's orders are to bring the omni'X back, but Firewall refuses to go and the two begin fighting. Back aboard the , the returned Starfleet-transfers from the ' find that their new positions aren't as enjoyable as they expected; the same going for the returned transfers from the Phoenix-X to the Bochnah. They feel out of place on their respective ships. It is then some of the transfers request to be returned. Meanwhile, the Bochnah picks up signs of what they were looking for: a Borg cube. On the Phoenix-X, the Traveling Link enters a Bajoran shrine to commemorate fallen comrades. Shane is successful in bringing Firewall back to the Queen's Borg tactical cube, where the Queen offers Firewall a purpose. Daniel enters the Bridge of the Phoenix-X in suffering and pain, claiming that the anomaly was created to destroy him. The Bochnah comes to realization that the cube they are following was the same one that attacked them before. They intend on a Right of Vengeance. On the tactical cube, Firewall agrees to be assimilated - in order to be something more. The cube is then thrust with omni'X power. Before they know it, the Phoenix-X is approached by this, now, omni'Cube, accompanied by the other cube, a class 4, being chased by the Bochnah. Confused at the power of the Queen's omni'Cube, the Phoenix-X is told by the Bochnah that the Bochnah once had an omni'X crew member named Firewall. Firewall left them when he became too powerful. The Traveling Link transforms into the Winged Creature and begins attacking the two cubes. They claim they need to help Shane because they haven't been able to find any other changelings in their travels. Meanwhile, Kayl and Kugo beam over to the cube to free Shane from the Borg Collective. Daniel leaves the ship to face the cube on his own - that is until the anomaly gets closer and forces him to into submission. Daniel quickly tell's Q to take his powers away before it's too late. As asked, Q arrives in time to take them away - the then anomaly disappears as expected. The class 4 cube explodes from all the attacks, and the Queen decides to leave with her omni'Cube after realizing Daniel is without power. She transwarps away. Shane, now back, admits to Daniel that he has decided to join the Traveling Link. The Bochnah meets up and both ships return those officers who request to return. Unfortunately Red isn't one of the people wanting to return. He claims he will leave to pursue unfinished business on the Qo'noS. To help Shane get rid of half his Borg-nano probes, Daniel links with him. Unfortunately, the link knocks them both unconscious and they turn into two metallic blobs on the floor. The Traveling Link sucks in Shane's liquid and claims they will take care of him. In the meantime, they pledge to find that omni'Cube and destroy it. Meanwhile, the Onnicon return home with only a partial revenge. The Traveling Link leaves the Phoenix-X, and Daniel is left to Lox in an unconscious liquid state. In the meantime, Seifer is given temporary command of the Phoenix-X, watching in awe as the Traveling Link goes to deal with the omni'Cube. Memorable quotes See also External links *Episode 49 - "Destiny's Revenge, Part III" on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.com Phoenix-X website] Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X episodes